


The Family Business

by Amelia_Ponds_Glasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, John Winchester - Freeform, Sister - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses/pseuds/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses





	1. Chapter 1

I am woken by a scream, my tiny 2 year old mind can only think one thing "MOMMY!" I jump out of my small toddler bed, and run for my door. "Mommy!" I scream. "Daddy!" I look around frantically, I see a glowing light coming from down the hall. I run for it, but am knocked over by my brother. "Dean!" I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Becca!" Screams my 4 year old brother, grabbing my arm and heaving me up. I see a lump of cloth in his other hand, but I don't pay much attention. "Mommy!" I scream. "Becca, now!" Yells Deans small voice. But at the time it seemed as scary as thunder. Dean realizes I will listen now, and he runs through the hallway and down the stairs, I follow right behind him. Soon we are on the front lawn, the dew soaked grass wets our feet and pajamas. I stare at the nursery, the glowing nursery. I wait, sitting on the lawn, my tiny hands wrapped in Dean's, staring at the nursery, waiting for the lights to stop. "Rebecca! Dean! Sammy!" I look up and see my daddy running from the front door. "Daddy!" I scream, letting go of Dean and running. Dad scoops me up, and squeezes me tight. "Where's Mommy?" I ask, looking at my Daddy's worried face. "Come on, Honey, lets go get Dean and Sammy." Says Dad, setting me gently on the ground, I slip my hand into my dads large one, and stare behind me, at the nursery, I can't help thinking what pretty colors are coming from it. "Where's Mommy?" I ask again. I tug on my dads earlobe. "Where is Mommy?" I ask once more. "Becca, can you go play with Dean for a bit, over on the lawn?" Suggests Dad, as he puts me down, and takes the bundle of fabric from Dean. Sammy. Dad sits on the curb, staring at the street. I hear some odd noises coming somewhere from the cool night. I sit on the curb by dad and push back the cloth, and look at my baby brothers face, he is crying. I begin to hum softly, and Sammy's eyes focus on me. I grin widely at him. He stops crying, and his eyes flit closed. I look up at dad and smile, then run over to Dean. I plop down in the grass and look at him. "Hi." I say, grinning. "Shh, Becca." He says. I look up at the nursery where his eyes are. As I stare I realize it isn't just a light its a fire. I look around franticly, again. "Mommy?" I ask. I notice Dean's eyes flit to me, then to the ground. My eyes sprout tears, and I begin to bawl. What I thought was a fun trip, sitting in the wet lawn and playing, turned out to be a horrific moment. As the sirens got to our house, my tiny toddler brain realized what had happened. And I began to wail. I felt arms wrap around me. My brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting in my bed, in a hotel, in a room across form Dean and my Dad, in the bed next to me was Sammy, I could hear his breathing. I could also hear the loud squeak of the door from the room next to mine. I sigh, put down my book, and throw off my blanket. I get off my bed, and grab my flannel robe, and head for my door. I put on my boots and open the door. "Goin' somewhere?" I ask. I hear Dean sigh. "Becca, go to bed." Says Dean, as he turns and faces me. I bust out laughing, trying to muffle the sound with my sleeve. "What've you done to your hair?" I ask, ruffling it with my fingers. "Stop!" He hisses, swatting my hand. "Fine, Fine." I say, giggling at his exasperated face. "Where are you going?" He rolls his eyes. "Becca, we are in Vegas! I'm going to go out and have fun." He says, scowling. Now I'm scowling at him too. "You can't." I say. "Why?" He asks. "You are just sixteen." I reply. "So?" He insists. "Because, if you try to leave I'll have to slug you." I reply, glaring at him. "You couldn't take me down." He says. "Oh yeah? You'd bet your face on that?" I ask, scowling. His eyes narrow. He groans, and walks back into his room, quietly grumbling something under his breath.


End file.
